


Beauty and the Beast

by EmbraceoftheNight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Curse Breaking, Dragon Genji Shimada, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Shimada Brothers, Tale as Old as Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbraceoftheNight/pseuds/EmbraceoftheNight
Summary: Cursed into a hideous beast by his brother, Genji Shimada is given an enchanted sakura branch as a reminder of his conditions; if he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return, by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope... for who could ever learn to love a beast?When Angela Ziegler's father is taken captive by the beast, she gives up her own freedom in exchange for his. Miserable and alone, Angela sees the beast as nothing more than a wretched, heartless creature grown bitter over time. However, when the beast risks his own life to save hers, she learns that this beast may have a heart beneath his frightening demeanor.





	1. Bonjour!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Before we begin I'd just like to say that this story is inspired by some fanart by the lovely luhbrazart on Tumblr! I'm inserting her URL right now, which you should be able to copy and paste, but if that doesn't work out I'll fix it up ASAP! 
> 
> I'd also like to say that this story contains elements of the 2017 Beauty and the Beast and the animated Beauty and the Beast, as well as some of my own personal touches to make the story a little less....stockholm syndrome-y. Haha //sweats//
> 
> http://luhbrazart.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cursed into a hideous beast by his brother, Genji Shimada is given a warning; if he could learn to love another and earn their love in return before the last petal on the sakura branch falls, then the spell will be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope... for who could ever learn to love a beast?
> 
> When Angela Ziegler's father is taken as the beast's prisoner, she puts herself in his place in exchange for his freedom. Miserable and alone, Angela is convinced that the beast is nothing but a cruel, vile creature. However, whenever the beast risks his own life to save hers, Angela realizes that there may be more to this 'hideous beast' than she previously thought.

 

I shall open up our story with a phrase that’s been passed down by storytellers old and new, and one that stays true to our environment at that; it was a dark and stormy night. Rain hammered against household roofs and whistling winds raced through boughs of age-wizened trees. Yet ironically, on a night so dreary and glum, a prince had found it appropriate to hold the most lavish of parties. Decadent desserts on silver platters were carried about by servants, and finely-dressed women and men in powdered wigs and ball gowns danced to the bouncing tunes of an orchestra and its singers. And of course, the prince surveyed it all.

 

He, a young man with slicked-back hair in a shade of beautiful green, hardly could tell the sound of the rain from the sound of a knock upon his door. Yet as his annoyance and the volume of said knocking grew, the prince had no choice but to see to it himself that this obnoxious sound was extinguished at once.

 

Standing in the prince’s doorway was a mere sliver of a man, old and gray and draped in a hooded cloak. His face was so pale and sallow that he could have been mistaken for a corpse if he weren’t shivering from the cold.

 

The partygoers noticed this man and the festivities were silenced at once. Many stood on tiptoe, peering over the elaborate wigs of others to take a good look at the guest. Whispers spread around the room about his appearance and the state of his clothing-simply horrendous!

 

“A thousand…a thousand pardons, your majesty, I meant not to halt your f-festivities”. The old man shuddered and clutched his cloak as a particularly fierce wind blew by.

 

The prince smirked down at him. “Well, it seems that you've done just that. But there is no need to worry. Your appearance is very much welcome here.”

 

“I...truly, your majesty?” Asked the old man, raising his head.

 

“Truly” the prince said, hardly able to stifle his laughter. “We were in need of some entertainment, and such a piggish beggar is sure to earn a few laughs!” The prince guffawed at him and the rest of the party followed, chortling as the old man bowed his head in shame.

 

“Please, your majesty, I seek only the smallest of favors...I’ve found myself thousands of miles away from home, and this cold has worn a freeze into my bones, to the point where I can travel no longer. I seek only one night of shelter in your castle, one short night, and I shall be gone before you wake. I require nothing, I will sleep on the floor if you so desire...just a shield from the bitter cold is all I wish.”

 

The prince was silent. Sensing the tension, the old beggar spoke again.

 

“I have something to give you in return, your majesty. It is not much, but it is all I have.” From behind his back the old man produced a single branch of a cherry blossom tree, instantly recognizable by its thin brown branches and pink flowers.

 

For a moment longer, the prince said nothing. Then, he broke into an uproarious laughter, clutching his chest and tears forming in the corners of his eyes. The partygoers clutched one anothers’ shoulders as they laughed along, following the prince’s display.

 

“How comical!” The prince said as he regained his composure. “A bag of rags offers me an old tree branch for a night in _my_ palace? No doubt to grab at my treasures with his grimy hands!” Suddenly, the prince yanked the cherry blossom branch from the old man’s hands, examining it for a moment before tossing it out into the mud with a nasty smirk.

 

“Now, you've ruined my celebration long enough. Leave this place immediately or I shall have you thrown out into the mud like your worthless token!”

 

“Please, your majesty, I beg of you-”

 

“My company and I do not associate with foul lesser-beings like yourself! Now leave my sight this instant, you self-righteous dog...or should I say pig instead?” Following this quip, the prince lurched forward and shoved the old man’s chest, forcing him to fall out into the rain and mud.

 

The hysterical laughter ceased the moment that a blinding blue light began to shine from the old man’s mud-sodden form. His body seemed to emit aglow as he rose to his feet, striding slowly towards the prince while the partygoers backed away in fear.

 

“Do you not recognize me?” Asked the old man, in a voice much stronger and younger than the one he’d had moments before. The prince, frozen with shock, didn't reply. At this, the man yanked back the hood of his cloak, earning a resounding gasp.

 

He was no longer the old beggar man, but a young man with a strong jawline and long, black hair. His black eyes, seething with hate, bore right into the prince’s, who seemed to recognize him at once.

 

“Hanzo!” Said Genji, green eyes wide with surprise. “I-It’s been years, how is this possible?”

 

“Following your abandonment of the clan- _our_ clan-I sought to learn the arts of magic in hopes of finally giving you the punishment you deserved. And it seems my planning has finally come to fruition.”

 

“Hanzo, please, if I’d known it were you-!”

 

“Save your breath!” Shouted Hanzo, eyes blazing with fury. “There is no love in your heart and there never shall be!” Hanzo turned to the party, raising his arms and rising into the air, surrounded by a pearlescent blue glow.

 

“ _I bestow upon these scoundrels what I should have long ago! While no love is found within these walls, my righteous punishment shall stand, and should no love ever become of this, I condemn these subjects to said pain for eternity!”_

 

The candles lighting the ballroom went out one by one. The curtains drew themselves over the stained-glass windows. Partygoers screamed and ran for the exits, but found that all doorways had been magically sealed. Genji looked frantically around at his guests, fully absorbing the severity of the situation, and he seized the hem of Hanzo’s cloak.

 

“Brother, please, I did not mean this!”

 

A blinding white light emitted from Hanzo’s eyes and shot throughout the room, silencing the party’s cries at once and leaving nothing but a slight ringing in the silence. After several long moments, Hanzo gently floated to the ground, observing his work. He had done what he’d needed to do. Genji had brought this upon himself. This was a well-deserved fate.

 

“Ngh…” The prince stirred at Hanzo’s feet, rising groggily and catching a glimpse of himself in a shard of glass before gasping.

 

“What? What is this?” He turned towards his brother with tears in his eyes, the only recognizable feature after his transformation. “What did you do to me?”

 

Hanzo stared down at his brother and produced something from behind his back, placing it in Genji’s shaking hands. It was the cherry blossom branch he’d offered him before.

 

“While no love is found within these walls, my righteous punishment shall stand” said Hanzo, echoing his earlier incantation. “And should no love ever become of this, I condemn these subjects to said pain for eternity _._ ”

 

Genji was almost pitiful-looking, Hanzo thought. But not pitiful enough to undo his misdeeds. Hanzo turned away from his brother and strode towards the door.

 

“Hanzo, _please…_ ”

 

But he didn't look back.

 

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the prince concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The sakura branch that his brother had brought was enchanted to wilt slowly until his 25th year, as a constant reminder of his conditions; if he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return, by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope... for who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

 

“Angela!”

“Oh!”

A small pile of books crashed to the floor. A young woman with blonde hair tied back into a ponytail scurried to pick them up, checking for damage to the covers.

 

“Sorry Papa, I didn’t see you, I was-”

 

“Reading” said an old man with thick white hair. He smiled and patted his daughter lovingly on the head. “It's rare to find a moment when you _don't_ have your nose buried in a book, _mein maus_.”

 

Angela smiled, handing her father a book with an intricate blue design on its cover. “I just finished this one, _Medizin der Zukunft._ Now I can heal your eye even faster!”

 

“Angela, I appreciate your interest in medicine, but I've told you this before; my scars and wounds are trophies of war. I'd like to keep them!”

 

“Alright Papa, but if you ever change your mind...I’d like a real patient to work on someday.”

 

Reinhardt let out a deep, bellowing laugh and patted his daughter on the back. “Get on going and return those books to the library, Angela. We’ll have sandwiches when you get back.”

 

“And soup?” Angela suggested.

 

Reinhardt grinned. “So greedy! Of course I'll make soup. What would soup be without sandwiches?”

 

“Half a meal, that’s what” replied Angela, throwing a wink over her shoulder. “Wait until I get home and I'll help with the soup. _Abschied_!”

 

“ _Abschied,_ Angela!”

 

Directly outside Angela’s cottage was a bustling marketplace selling everything she could ever need; bread, cloth, horseshoes, even candle wax for her late-night readings. She and her father had called this place home for her entire life, and so far the humble little village hadn't let her down. Yet Angela couldn’t help but feel as though this village was limiting her...she wanted more than a simple life such as this.

“Bonjour!” A merchant called out.

“ _Guten_ -uh, I mean, Bonjour!” Angela replied.

Most of the merchants were very kind to Angela, kind enough that Angela would consider them as friends. So, it stung a bit when Angela heard the whispers flying about at her sudden appearance.

“Look, there she goes. That girl is strange!”

“No question!”

“Dazed and distracted, can’t you tell?”

As much as Angela would have liked to correct this rude behavior, she knew in her heart that she’d be no better than them if she did. Goodness was very important to her, and some mere whispers wouldn’t ruin that mindset.

“Did you enjoy your book, Angela?” Asked the librarian, a short woman with brown hair pinned into a bun.

“Of course. I can’t decide what methods I like more; French or German. Perhaps I could combine them and write my own book!” Angela chuckled.

“Well, if you do, be sure to mail me a copy!” The librarian smiled and exchanged books with Angela. “Here’s the ones you wanted: _Heiling Heute_ ,  
_Médecine Française,_ and _Kräuterheilung_ . And I believed it was _Jouer à Boy Magazine_ you wanted next?”

“Please, Ms. Zhou. There’s not a waiting list, is there?”

“For this one there is, but most clients only keep it for one night before they return it.” The librarian gave a wink. “Tomorrow then, Angela?”

“Tomorrow! _Au revoir_!”

“ _Au revoir_!”

What Angela didn’t know was that she was being watched. Outside the library stood a tall man with a blonde ivy-league haircut and piercing blue eyes. At his side was a man with black hair and a goatee, surveying his partner with deep brown eyes.

“Is she in there, Morrison?” He asked, sounding a bit irritated.

The blonde man, Morrison, leaned against the window of the library with a smirk, gazing inside. “Yep, she’s in there all right.” He exhaled. “So beautiful.”

“So why don’t you just ask her to marry you already? You know you could have any broad you wanted” huffed the darker man.

“Reyes, I’ve told you this already. Women are fickle creatures, and this one is no exception. I need to strike when the moment is right” Morrison explained. “One wrong move and I’ll scare off my prey.”

“Why waste time going after this one? She’s kind of a dud anyways. Do you really want one that reads?”

Morrison _pfft_ ’ed.

“The ‘reading’ thing doesn’t matter when she’s this beautiful. Haven’t you seen her? Tall, blonde, blue eyes, not to mention nice-”

“Yeah,” said Reyes, gazing distractedly at Morrison rather than Angela. “Blondes _are_ kind of nice…”

“I’ve got to have her, Reyes. I just don’t know how to get her.” Morrison chuckled. “But that just makes her an even more interesting specimen.”

“There’s always the old-fashioned way” suggested Reyes. “You know, kidnap her in the middle of the night and marry her against her will.”

“That’s basically cheating, Reyes. If I’m going to have Angela, I’m going to _win_ her. Otherwise there’s no point in pursuing her.” Morrison went silent as he watched Angela leave the library. Then, his eyes flashed to life.

“I’ve got an idea! Come, Reyes, we have work to do.”

Reyes huffed and followed Morrison. “What an idiot…”

 

 

“Enjoying your carrots, Caduceus?” Angela asked, rubbing the snout of her horse. Caduceus, a buckskin with fur drawing over his hooves, whinnied happily and palmed at Angela’s hand.

“Ah, Angela! There you are!”

Angela cringed inwardly at the familiar voice. With dread in her stomach, she turned around to face Jack Morrison, who was staring down at her with a clever smirk.

“Hello, Jack” Angela uttered, quietly reminding herself that she must be kind to _everyone_. “Lovely day, isn’t it?”

“Yes, of course. Not as lovely as _these_ , though!” From behind his back Morrison produced an extravagant bouquet of daylilies, seeming rather pleased with himself.

“Oh” said Angela, trying her best to act pleased. “Thank you, Jack. They’re beautiful.”

“Beautiful flowers for a beautiful dame!” Jack winked and thrust the flowers into Angela’s hands, some falling to the ground as the bouquet was so plentiful.

“Well, thank you for the flowers, Jack. I’ll just go inside and put these in a vase-”

“Not so fast, Angela! You’re not getting away from me that easily!” Jack swiftly moved to place his body between Angela and the gate surrounding her property, shooting a wink at her. Angela hoped she was able to disguise her cringe as she raised a brow at Jack.

“I thank you again for the flowers, Jack, but I wouldn’t want them to wilt, and my father needed help with dinner.”

“Oh, you seem so tense, Angie! How about a smile, huh? I bet that’ll lighten your mood!”

With a sense of painful forcedness, Angela managed to stretch out a smile. Jack whistled at her in appreciation.

“There we are, a beautiful smile!” Jack leaned against the gate, never taking his eyes off of Angela. “Now, Angela, I won’t waste your time-”

 _Haven’t you already?_ Angela thought.

“-But I had the loveliest vision befall me as I was walking by your cottage and I simply had to share it with you! You see, picture this; me, a world-renown hunter in my prime, resting by a blazing fireplace, with my children-seven or eight rowdy boys!-wrestling on the fur rug. All while my wife-my beautiful, gorgeous wife-feeds me soup and sandwiches.”

“...Well, that does sound intriguing, Jack” Angela said, inching away from him.

“I know! Which is exactly why I had to share it with you.” Without any warning, Jack dropped to his knees before Angela, taking her hand in his. Angela’s eyes went wide.

“Jack? What are you doing?”

“We can make this dream come true, Angela! You and I can work together to create a picturesque life in which I am the happiest I can be! I want no other woman to complete my mental vision than you, Angela, for you are the most lovely, radiant, gorgeous-”

“Angela?” Called a deep, bellowing voice. Relief flooded Angela’s system, and she yanked her hand from Jack’s grasp.

“Yes, Papa?” Angela replied. Reinhardt, who stood in the doorway of his cottage, was surveying the scene with a raised brow. At the sight of Reinhardt, Jack instantly drew to his feet.

“Ah, Mister Wilhelm, how nice it is to see you! I was, uh, merely examining a suspicious birthmark on Angela’s wrist. You may want to get that checked out by a doctor, Angela” said Jack, stumbling over his words.

“Oh, I will, Jack. But in the meantime, I believe my father would like me to help him with supper. Right, father?” Angela asked.

“That’s right, _mein maus_! Come on inside, I don’t want any creepers in the streets trying to talk to you” said Reinhardt, ushering his daughter inside. Without a second glance at Jack’s terrified expression, Angela shut the door behind her, abandoning Jack out in the streets.

“Thanks, Papa” Angela said, slumping over into a seat at the kitchen table. “He just won’t leave me alone, that one.”

“He’ll get the hint eventually, _maus_. How were the markets today?” Reinhardt asked, carefully slicing a loaf of bread.

“The same side-comments as usual” sighed Angela.

Reinheardt tittered. “Don’t pay any heed to them, Angela. The people of this town are old-fashioned individuals. Their opinions shouldn’t affect your dreams and desires.”

“That’s what I keep telling myself” said Angela. “I wish I could find something more.”

“Something more than what, _mein maus_?”

“Something more than this...provincial life. I don’t know exactly what I want-other than to study medicine, of course-but life here has been lacking a certain satisfaction. Of course I appreciate the food on the table and the roof over our heads, but haven’t you ever felt as though you wanted more?”

Reinhardt hummed deeply. “As a matter of fact, I did. That’s why I became a recruiter. I was hoping I would awaken a desire in these young men to serve their country...and it’s also nice to tell tales of my honor and glory.”

Angela smiled. “I always loved your stories. Aren’t you leaving for another trip tomorrow?”

“Yes, _maus_. And I hope the people in the next town I visit will love my stories as much as you do” answered Reinhardt.

The idea of such made Angela feel at peace, but a sense of dread hit her when she realized she would have no protection from Jack once her father had gone.

 _I suppose I’ll have to deal with him myself while he’s gone. Either that or take a trip of my own_.

“Do you need any help with the soup, Papa?”

 

Outside the Wilhelm cottage, Jack stewed in his anger. Reyes emerged from a nearby shop, looking rather pleased with himself.

“Shot down by Wilhelm again?” He smirked.

Jack grunted. His sights set on Caduceus, taking notice of the carrots in his trough. With a little sound of anger, Jack reached for one, only for Caduceus to flatten his ears and take a nip at Jack’s outstretched hand.

“Ah!” Jack cursed and took a kick at the fence. “Stupid horse. Let’s go, Reyes.”

“I’ll get you some carrots, Morrison” said Reyes, unable to contain his smile.

“Shut your mouth, Reyes.”

 


	2. An Exchange is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Caduceus returns to town rider-less and frightened, Angela suspects that her father may be in trouble and she sets out to find him.

Reinhardt left that evening. He gave his daughter a kiss goodbye and saddled up Caduceus (a very sturdy horse, fortunately) and dissipated into the nighttime mist.

Angela was still waving when he had ridden out of sight. She’d miss him terribly, and she’d have plenty of chores to do, but once those were all done...she’d have time to tuck herself away in her cottage and study her latest books. With a little smile, she headed back inside to do just that.

* * *

 

The woods outside the town were a place only few dared to enter. It was flush with wild game and wolves alike, and many considered the possible rewards not to be worth the risk. But Reinhardt wasn't afraid of any wolves. As he rode along, he could hear them a mile or so away, howling into the steady wind.

“That's what I thought” Reinhardt huffed. “Those mongrels won't bother us, Caduceus. Not when I'm around.”

Caduceus tossed his mane and continued onwards, slipping a bit as he encountered some icy mud.

“Easy there, old boy” Reinhardt cooed, patting the horse’s neck. He shuddered as a particularly cold gust of wind blew over him, and Reinhardt tugged his coat a bit tighter around his shoulders.

“Hope this weather doesn't keep up. I was hoping we’d reach the next town over before long.”

But Reinhardt’s wishes fell flat as he noticed white specks mingling amongst the cold breeze. Snow began to stick to his beard and face, stinging like needles, and Caduceus shivered as the icy fractals covered his back.

“We, eh, may have to seek shelter for the night!” Reinhardt said, straining to be heard over the harsh winds. Mentally chastising himself for not bringing camping gear, Reinhardt searched for any shelter from the snow...perhaps a cottage with some particularly generous habitants…

But what was that? A break in the trees overhead revealed the ghostly yet prominent form of a tall tower; a castle! If he continued on this path, Reinhardt might be able to spend a night there, granted that its inhabitants allowed so.

“Come on, Caduceus” Reinhardt urged, urging the horse into a trot. “We might have found a place to stay for the night.”

* * *

 

“Master,” said the high and chipper voice of a young woman. “Someone’s comin’ to the castle gate!”

The master’s ears perked at this, but he didn't look up from gazing into the fireplace.

“A woman?” He asked.

“We dunno, Master” the servant replied. “Couldn't hurt to let ‘em in though! ”

The master was silent for a emoment, unmoving as though he were a statue. Then, with a slow exhale, he said “Bring them in.”

* * *

 

“Hello?” Asked Reinhardt, peering through the wrought-iron bars. The castle was much more magnificent up close, a tall and dark building decorated with stone griffins at every terrace, so of course it would be protected by an intricate iron gate. “Is anyone home? My horse and I seek shelter from the cold, we have no ill-intent!”

The gate swung open of its own accord, making an elongated creak. Clearly it had been awhile since anyone had been let in.

“Ehm...thank you, I guess!” Reinhardt took hold of Caduceus’s reins, searching for the owner of the castle, but it appeared no one else was outside. A small voice in the back of Reinhardt’s head warned him to be cautious, as something odd may be afoot.

“Wait here, Caduceus. I must thank our gracious host” he said, tying the horse underneath a snow-laden tree. Caduceus knickered as he watched his master climb a set of elegant stone steps, seizing a brass knocker at the door and rapping it three times.

Once again, the door swung open on its own, revealing a well-furnished sitting room with a blazing fireplace. Reinhardt glanced about, giving a nervous chuckle.

“Ah, you don't mind if I warm myself, do you?” He asked, his deep voice bellowing through the castle. When no one responded, Reinhardt grew a bit suspicious. Where was the mystery host that had so kindly opened the gates for him? Perhaps it would be best to leave the castle as it was, but while Reinhardt was here…

The warmth returned to Reinhardt’s hands as he held them over the fireplace, sighing in relief. The snow on his clothing and beard had begun to melt, and it felt lovely to be able to feel his face again. His boots joined his gloves on the floor as Reinhardt wiggles his toes above the blazing flames, tension melting from his spine. So nice and cozy…

“Run” said a small voice, hardly above a whisper.

“Huh?” Reinhardt rose to his feet. “Who said that? Hello?” Perhaps he had just imagined it..?

“Run!” Said the same voice, now more recognizable as that of an anxious young woman’s. “He’s coming!”

“Who's there?” Reinhardt demanded, searching for a young woman’s figure. “Who's coming? What's going on here?”

“Up here, ya wanker!” Reinhardt’s eyes snapped to the mantle above the fireplace, where a bright orange clock with flowery blue patterns sat, unmoving. It hopped once and said, “Get out of here, while you still have time!”

“Gah!” Reinhardt leapt back in surprise, clutching at his heart. Surely he was going mad; clocks couldn’t talk! In order to inspect more closely, Reinhardt snatched a nearby violet-colored candlestick.

“Be gentle, _cherie_ ” it purred. “I haven't been used in years.”

Reinhardt shouted once more, instinctively dropping the candlestick.

“That's not exactly what I would call ‘gentle’, _mon amour_ ” the candlestick huffed, straightening up and seeming to brush off its own dust.

“Quit joking around, Amèlie! We haven't got much time! We’ve got to get him out of here before-”

All at once, the fireplace was extinguished, the castle door was slammed shut, the candlestick retreated into a corner, and a looming figure appeared at the top of the staircase in the main hall.

“Oh dear,” whispered the candlestick, extinguishing its flames and bowing its head.

The figure leapt onto all fours, sprinting towards Reinhardt, only straightening itself up to stare down at him.

“What are you doing here?” It seethed, pacing around him. Suddenly, it froze.

“...Hanzo?” It asked, releasing the tension in its shoulders. “Is that you?”

“I-I…” Reinhardt gave a hard swallow, backing away from the mysterious figure. “Who are you?”

“It's me!” Said the figure, sounding ecstatic. It grabbed the nearby candlestick, which immediately re-lit its flames. “Remember?”

The horrifying sight paralyzed Reinhardt. Standing a mere few feet away from him was nothing he’d ever seen before, a monster that his nightmares never would have been cruel enough to creature. It was a hideous, disgusting, terrifying-

“Beast!” Shrieked Reinhardt, backing away as quickly as he could. He slipped on the sleek wooden floor and fell on his bottom, kicking away, its eyes never leaving the Beast. Upon this, the Beast’s eyes hardened, and it bared its fangs in a snarl.

“I should have known.” It said, looking angry and disgusted. “You've come to see if the legends are true. Am I as hideous as they all say?”

It was clear the Beast expected an answer. Between his shaking form and the fear in his stomach, Reinhardt was hardly able to utter an answer.

“I-I don’t know! Please, let me go! I only wanted to warm myself by the f-fire!”

“Lies!” Roared the Beast, smoke flaring from its nostrils. It set the candlestick aside and seized Reinhardt by the collar, lifting him to his eye level with superb strength. “You've come to torment me! Is it not enough for you that I am forced to see myself as this every day?”

In his panic, Reinhardt swung a fist as the Beast. He captured the fist as easily as if it were a lazy butterfly, staring down at Reinhardt with fire in his eyes.

“Trespassing and threatening me?” The Beast snarled. “I see how it is. You'll rot in my tower for the rest of your life!”

“Master, he didn't mean to upset you!” Pleaded the orange clock, hopping up and down on the mantle. “Please, he’s innocent!”

“This criminal must pay for his crimes, Lena” the Beast explained, his voice firm yet controlled. “I can't have him escaping and telling tales of the hideous monster that lurks through these walls!”

“That was never my intention!” Reinhardt insisted.

“Silence!” Said the Beast, dragging his captive off towards the staircase. “You will receive a suitable punishment for your malicious intent!”

“Oh, dear” huffed the clock, hopping off the mantle and following the pair.

“Why bother?” Asked the candlestick. “The master is a stubborn soul. Perhaps we should let him have his fun.”

“That's not right, Amèlie! Come on, we’ve got to stop him!” The clock persisted.

The candlestick sighed. “If I must. But when you're thrown against the wall in anger, I won't be the one gluing you back together.”

* * *

 

“... _the mixture is is fantastic for healing mild to moderate puncture wounds. Simply apply the infusion generously once every five hours, wrap the wound with bandages, and be patient._ What's this called again? Oh, right, Rose Tea.” Angela pushed her book aside and added another note to her journal, which was already packed with various healing methods she’d jotted down. She wasn't sure when she'd ever need to heal puncture wounds, but it was good to be prepared for any situation.

How long had she been reading? She’d had breakfast at about 8 AM, and it seemed to be about 11 outside, though she couldn't tell as the blinds were drawn to keep a certain blonde from trying to catch her attention. She hadn't seen Jack since yesterday’s incident. Maybe the rejection had bruised his ego enough so that he was still recovering? Angela hoped that was the case...she had to go out and feed the chickens later, and she'd like to do it undisturbed.

The sudden sound of horse’s hooves caught her attention. Carefully, Angela peeled back the blinds, expecting to see her father riding back into town, but instead saw Caduceus trampling through the streets, his saddle empty. Fear shot through Angela’s heart at the sight. Where was her father?

“Caduceus!” Angela called, throwing open her door. The frightened horse ceased his rampage upon hearing her voice, and he rushed over to her with wide eyes.

“He jus’ ran into town like that, miss!” Explained a nearby shopkeeper. “Where his rider?”

So they hadn't seen Angela’s father either.

“I could ask the same question” said Angela softly. She rubbed Caduceus’s muzzle, whispering softly to him until he seemed a bit less jumpy. “Where's Papa, Caduceus? Where's he gone?” With a start, Angela realized that the ends of Caduceus’s reins had been gnawed off, presumably by the horse himself, judging by the bite marks.

“You're sure you didn't see my father?” Angela questioned. The small crowd that'd gathered murmured various no’s, and slowly Angela began to form the story.

“Papa must have tied Caduceus up somewhere, and didn't come back. And if you bit your reins off…” Angela examined said reins again. “Something must have scared you. Right, Caduceus? That's why you ran into town in such a hurry!” One question still remained unanswered, however.

“Do you know where Papa went, Caduceus?” Inquired Angela, though she knew the horse could not talk. A thought struck her, and Angela lifted one of Caduceus’s hooves. Packed into the lining of his horseshoe was a scant amount of melting snow.

“The forest is the only place cold enough for snow!” Angela stated. “Especially at nighttime, when Papa left...Caduceus?”

The horse’s ears perked up.

“I'm sorry, but we’re going to have to go back into the forest.”

The horse’s eyes went wide, and he balked.

“Aw, come on! It can't be that bad” Angela tittered, sliding up onto his back. “Show me where he went, Caduceus. Come on!” With an encouraging click of her tongue, Caduceus started off the same way he’d come, Angela’s hands weaving into the hairs of his mane.

* * *

__  
“Yes, this is definitely the way” Angela said, noting the faint hoofprints embedded in the remaining snow. “Unless some other draft horse has been through here...only teasing, Caduceus.” The horse didn't respond; he’d been jumpy ever since they’d entered this part of this forest, where the trees grew and obscured most sunlight from overhead.

“You'll be fine!” Angela reassured him. “It's daytime, nothing will bother us. And even if they do, then I may actually have a patient to work on!”

Caduceus huffed. Angela laughed and patted his neck.

“Wait,” Angela said, and Caduceus came to a halt. A clearing in the trees above allowed sunlight to stream through onto the ground, leaving a wet and muddy mess beneath it. However, that wasn't what had caught Angela’s attention; through the clearing in the trees, Angela could see the tall and distinct form and what appeared to be...a tower? It was made of dark stone and adorned with a pointed roof and what seemed to be stone gargoyles. It was a truly intimidating structure, and Caduceus seemed to think the same. At the very sight of it, the horse began to balk again, rearing up onto his back hooves and bobbing up into the air.

“Gentle, gentle, Caduceus!” Angela hushed him. She was certain this was the place where her Papa had stopped, and thus she continued onwards.

The further Angela progressed, the more gnarled and unkempt the surrounding trees became. The trail was overgrown with weeds and tall grass, making it difficult to determine the proper way to go. Fortunately, Caduceus has trampled some of the grass on his first time through, so that gave a vague hint as to where to go. For a long while the girl and horse traversed onwards, deeper and deeper into the dark woods, until an unfamiliar sound brought Angela back to her senses; the sound of horse’s hooves on cobblestone.

It was hardly visible, but it was there; a small stone path meandered off to the side through a small clearing in the trees, overgrown with weeds and ferns. The trees here hung so low that Angela couldn't ride through, and thus she dismantled Caduceus and led him forwards with a gentle hand on the horn of his saddle.

She had to admit, the place was a bit more intimidating now that she was on the level ground, but Angela wouldn't let fear stop her from her ultimate goal. She swatted cobwebs out of her face as she walked on, sticking close to Caduceus to keep him calm. That didn't stop him from reading up at the sight of a wrought-iron gate, though.

“Careful, Caduceus, calm down! It's safe. I'll protect you!” Angela said, reaching for his nose. But Caduceus wouldn't be dissuaded this time; the horse gave a whinny of fright and raced away, down the path he’d come.

“Caduceus! Caduceus!” Angela called after him, but the horse didn't return.

“He’s probably heading back to the village. He knows the way, he’ll be fine” she reassured herself. But although she didn't want to admit it, Angela was all alone now, and she was a little frightened. But if her Papa was inside…

The gate swung open at her push, clearly unlocked. Glancing around her, Angela hurried into the grounds, passing through a lavish garden and ascending up a set of magnificent stairs to reach a tall, dark wood door. Gently, she knocked.

“Hello?” Angela asked. She pushed on the door, and it swung wide open. The elegantly-decorated sitting room was dark and empty, faint beams of sunlight streaming in through dusty windows. Angela’s wits told her to keep quiet and get out of there quickly, so she was as silent as possible as she crept towards another set of stairs, one that would hopefully lead to the tower she’d seen. Her footsteps echoed ominously in the silence, and Angela picked up her speed. She wanted to get out of there, fast.

The stairs slowly thinned and become more compact, transitioning into a spiral as Angels climbed higher and higher into the tower. Muffled noises echoed through the silence, one of which Angela was able to recognize as...a cough?

“Papa?” Angela whispered, climbing a few more steps. “Is that you?”

“...Angela?” Came a weak voice.

That was him! Angela ran up the stairs until she encountered a prison cell. Lying on the floor of it, huddled in a faint beam of sunlight, was her dear Papa, shivering and cold.

“Papa!” Angela gasped, sinking to her knees. “What happened to you?”

“Angela, you need to get out of here!” Reinhardt whispered, seizing the bars of the cage. “He's a monster, a vicious b-beast!”

“I don't care who ‘he’ is, I'm not leaving without you!” Angela fished through her pockets for something to pick the lock, perhaps a needle or a hair pin…

“Angela, please, just listen to me and go! I don't want you to be his prisoner too!”

“I don't either! So look around and see if you can find something to help me pick the lock!”

“Please, Angela, just-!”

“What are you doing here?”

Angela whirled around. Up the staircase, hidden in the shadows, was a tall and lanky figure, staring down at the scene. Just from his silhouette, Angela could tell this was no normal man; what seemed to be horns protruded from his forehead, and a long tail trailed behind him. He was still like a statue, but from the time of his voice, it was clear he was furious.

For a moment, the creature was still. Then, it whirled around behind Angela, staring up at her and forcing her up the staircase.

“What are you doing in my home?” He asked, his eyes never leaving her face.

Angela was absolutely terrified. But despite her shaking form and quivering voice, she straightened her back and faced the creature with an air of confidence.

“I'm here for my father. I demand that you set him free.”

“He trespassed on my property and threatened me!” The monster hissed, inching closer.

“I don't care! He's my father and I want him to come home safely!” Angela shouted.

“Your father will stay here and pay for his crime!” Suddenly, the creature froze.

“Unless…”

“Unless what?” Angela inquired.

The monster straightened his back. “I am a reasonable man” he said, in a firm yet quiet voice. “I will set your father free...if you should take his place.”

“Angela, no!”

“...What are your conditions?” Angela softly asked.

“You will become my prisoner in his place” the monster explained. “You will live in this castle for the rest of your days and never leave its grounds. Your father, however, will be freed with no strings attached.”

Angela was silent.

“Come into the light” she said.

At first, the monster didn't move. Then, slowly, it moved into the dim patch of sunlight shining through the barred window.

He was tall, taller than Angela, but that wasn't his most noticeable feature. He was a dragon with sage-colored scales running all over his body and antler-like horns sprouting from the top of his head, bordering a mane of emerald hair that ran down in a single strip from his head to the back of his neck. He bore wickedly sharp claws of a faint yellow color, tufts of hair sprouting from the side of his face, and oddly human-like green eyes. Draped across the creature’s body was a forest-green kimono accented with black, his tail snaking out from underneath the fabric.

For a moment, the two stared at each other, neither saying a word.

“Well?” The Beast asked, quiet.

“...It's a deal” said Angela, extending her hand. The Beast seemed to flinch at first, for just a fraction of a moment, before hesitantly reaching out and taking her hand. They shook.

“Angela, no! Don't do this!” Coughed Reinhardt.

“It is done” said the Beast. From his kimono he produced a key, which he used to unlock the jail cell. Angela ran inside at once and embraced her father tightly.

“I'm so sorry Papa, I had to, for you-”

“Angela, you're making a mistake, he's a monster, a beast-!”

“Silence!” Snapped the Beast. He seized Reinhardt by the collar of his shirt. “I'll escort your father outside. Lena, Amèlie, take the girl to her room.”

“Right away, love!” Said an unseen voice.

“If you insist” said another voice, this one much more bored-sounding than the other.

“Goodbye, Papa!” Angela called, tears in her eyes as the beast descended down the stairs, dragging her father behind him. “I'll always remember you!”

“Angela!” Reinhardt called in return, but his voice merely dissipated into echos as the Beast dragged him away.


	3. Be Our Guest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrison receives a pep-talk from Reyes. Meanwhile, the Beast and Angela...interact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to call this chapter "Reyes is Gay and Amélie Makes a Lot of Innuendos"

The bar wasn't crowded at eleven o’clock in the morning, but it was open nonetheless. Sitting in the corner with Reyes standing by his side was Jack Morrison, his body slumped against the table and glumly stirring his pint of beer.

“You ready to go yet, Morrison?” Reyes huffed.

“No” Morrison groaned.

“Morrison, you were here last night.” Reyes sniffed. Morrison smelled of beer, stale and fresh. “Did you even head home at all?”

Morrison shook his head. “I just don't know what to do, Reyes. If a surprise proposal didn't get her, how else am I going to marry Angela?”

As badly as he wanted to chastise his comrade for his sulking, Reyes thought it may be time to be a little more supportive. He let out a long sigh and sat down beside Jack, folding his hands on the table.

“Morrison...have you ever considered pursuing someone else?”

“I don't want anyone else” Jack moaned. “I want Angela. She's the most beautiful, and that makes her the best.”

“Well…” Reyes twiddled his thumbs, wondering how to best phrase his words. “Have you ever considered that Angela...might not be the best?”

Jack was silent. “Who could be better than Angela?”

Gabriel’s face went a bit red. Of course he knew what he wanted to say, but that was exactly what he couldn't say. If he were to tell Jack how he felt, he'd surely be reprimanded beyond belief. But if he really did...ugh, he didn't even want to think the word... _love_ Morrison, the least he could do was help him get his confidence back up.

“It's really Angela you want, then?” Gabriel asked, voice a bit low.

Jack nodded glumly. Although he'd been expecting this, a pang shot through Gabriel’s heart. Well, maybe now he would learn not to have feelings for someone as unachievable as Jack.

Reyes slammed his hands on the table, standing in his seat. Jack looked up at him with wide eyes, his attention captured.

“It disturbs me to see you like this, Jack, looking so down in the dumps.”

Jack raised a brow.

“Every guy in town would love to be you, Jack, even when taking your lumps! There's no man in town as admired as you, you’re everyone’s favorite guy. Everyone's awed and inspired by you, and it’s not very hard to see why.”

Jack raised his head from the wooden table. With a little leap, Reyes stepped up onto the table, pacing back and forth and listing things off on his fingers.

“No one’s slick such as Jack, no one's quick such as Jack, no one’s-” Reyes’s face went bright red. “...neck’s as incredibly thick such as Jack’s!”

“I do have quite a thick neck” Jack muttered, rubbing his chin.

Reyes grinned. “There's no man in town half as manly! Ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley, and they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on!”

“My team!” Jack said, sitting up a little straighter.

There was the Jack Reyes knew and loved!

“Who plays darts such as Jack? Who breaks hearts such as Jack?” Gabriel’s grin fell for a moment, but he immediately caught his pacing again and continued. “Who's much more of the sum of his parts such as Jack?”

“As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!” Jack crowed, flexing his biceps.

“My, what a guy, that Jack!” Gabriel laughed, ruffling Morrison’s hair. He chortled and shoved Reyes away, hopping up onto the table to join him.

“I needed this encouragement, thank you, Reyes” said Jack, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Well there's no one as easy to bolster as you!” Reyes said, seizing Jack’s beer and taking a swig.

“Hey, gimme that!” Jack laughed and took the mug, taking a heavy swig himself.

“No one fights such as Jack, douses lights such as Jack, in a wrestling match nobody bites-” Reyes snapped his jaw together. “such as Jack!”

“When I hunt I sneak up with my quiver, and the beasts of the fields say a prayer-!”

“Ha!”

“First I carefully aim for the liver, then I shoot from behind!”

“Is that fair?” Chided Reyes playfully.

“I don't care!” Exclaimed Jack, and the two exploded into uproarious laughter.

“When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large, and now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs-”

“So you're roughly the size of a barge!” Reyes finished, chortling. This was what he'd been aiming for, this was the Jack he knew! Bragging about his accomplishments was much more typical Jack behavior than sulking in a bar.

“Say it again, who's a man among men? Who's the super success? Don't you know, can't you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers-on, there’s just one guy in town who’s got it all down…” Reyes looked at Jack with a gleam in his eye. The two locked eyes for a moment before loudly exclaiming,

“Jack Morrison!” Jack poured the beer into his mouth, slopping most of it over his chin, until Reyes greedily snatched the pint from him and started to chug it himself. Jack laughed and seized the pint again, the two playing a game of tug-of-war before the beer flew from their hands and hit the opposite wall of the bar, shattering into bits. The men exploded into laughter, clutching their stomachs and gasping for breath as their faces turned beet red.

“Ah, why hasn't some girl snatched you up yet, Reyes?”

“I've been told that I'm ‘too clingy’” said Reyes, throwing a hand over Jack’s shoulder. “Come on, we’ll devise a plan to get you Angela once and for all!”

“Hey!”

The two looked towards the bar. Mixing a beverage was the bartender, a tall and large man with a tattoo of a pig on his bare stomach. He gestured to the table and the glass shattered against the wall. The table’s lacquer had been scratched off by two sets of boots, and the mug was self-explanatory.

“You two’re gonna have to pay for that.”

The men froze. Jack patted his pockets, turning sheepishly to Reyes.

“I, uh, having got anything on me...Reyes, could you-”

“I've got it” said Reyes, fortunately still in a good mood.

Jack grinned. “You're a lifesaver, Reyes.”

Reyes produced a small satchel of coins from his pocket. “Don't mention it.”

* * *

 

“Right this way, luv!” Said a young woman’s voice. From around a corner came a small orange clock and a violet candlestick. “Amèlie and I’ll be taking you to your bedroom!”

“Ooh, I like this one” said the candlestick. “She’s pretty.”

Angela gasped. “You...you talk!”

“Of course she does. It’s getting her to shut up that’s the trick.”

“Hey!” Said the clock. “Anyways, luv, your bedroom’s down on the other side of the castle. Follow us!”

“But...aren't I supposed to stay here?” Angela asked, gesturing to the jail cell.

“Of course not, luv! The master isn't that cruel” Lena said, hopping didn't the stairs with Amélie in tow.

“He threw my father in prison” said Angela flatly, following the pair with a bit of hesitance.

Lena winced. “Yeah, we’re still working with him on managing his anger. And he’s kind of got a...thing with old men.”

“A fetish” explained the candlestick.

“Amélie! No, don't believe her, it's nothing like that” Lena glared at Amélie. “Just...we’ll tell you later, alright? He just doesn't trust older men. I don't doubt he’ll be nice to you though, luv.”

Angela’s brows furrowed. “Why would he be nice to me? I'm his prisoner.”

“Well, uh…” the clock paused. “Just...try to give him a chance, luv. Please? He's really trying his best.”

Angela seriously doubted that a creature such as the Beast would even try to be kind. Although she wasn't usually the type to judge by appearances, the Beast had been fierce and intimidating mere moments before. And if he was the kind of person to throw a sick old man into prison...Angela kept Lena’s pleas in the back of her mind, but for now she definitely wouldn't be making any attempts to befriend the Beast.

The group ascended another set of stairs before reaching a small wooden door with a brass knocker.

“Here we are, Chateau...uh, what was your name again?”

“Pretty sure it was Jesse” said Amélie, playing with her flames.

“It's Angela.”

“Right then, welcome to Chateau Angela!”

The door swung open to reveal the most lavishly decorated bedroom Angela had ever seen. Complete with a vanity and a king-size canopy bed with a velvet comforter, it was truly something out of a dream. A soft rug laid in the middle of the room, and tall stained-glass windows provided an elegant view of the outside gardens. A set of clothing was laid out on an ottoman at the edge of the bed, which Angela immediately examined.

“What is this?” She asked, unfurling the outfit. It was a golden kimono with black trimming, decorated with intricate designs of white flowers and cherry trees. A set of sandals and a hairpin had come with the outfit, the latter being quite interesting; it was an ovular symbol with wings protruding from it, complete with hairpins with which to tie up her hair.

“Oh, that's a gift from the master!” Said Lena. “Not quite my style, but it's pretty nonetheless.”

“One of his many methods to get into your skirts” Amélie simpered.

“What?”

“That is not the case!” Cried Lena. “The master just wanted to make sure you were comfortable is all.”

“Oh...well, it's a lovely gift, but I'm not interested.”

“What? Why?” Lena questioned.

“Because of what he did to my father” said Angela, re-folding the outfit. She traipsed to a nearby wardrobe and reached to open it wide, only for it to open itself.

“Whoa there, girl!” It said. The green and blue wardrobe leaned back, as if to take a look at Angela. “I don't remember ever seeing you here. Are you new?”

“Oh, Lúcio! Hi! This is Angela!” Lena said, waving a hand.

“The master’s new prisoner” added Amélie.

“Consensual prisoner! She's here in place of her father” said Lena.

“Hello” said Angela, who was remarkably unsurprised to find another talking object. “Um...how are you?”

“I'm doing good, girl. What're you trying to do with that outfit there?” He asked.

“Oh, I just wanted to...put it inside you?”

Amélie snickered. Lena shoved her roughly.

“Why not wear it instead?” Lúcio asked. “Those colors would look great on you!”

“I'm, uh...not interested in anything the Beast has to give me” Angela explained, placing the outfit inside.

Lúcio clicked his tongue. “Aw, I know he looks scary, but he’s really kinda sweet once you get to know him.”

“That may be so” replied Angela. “But I'm not interested in conversing with him until he apologizes to me.”

“Uh oh. What’d he do?”

“He threw my sick and frail father into a prison cell!”

“Ooh…” Lúcio said, and a realization dawned over him. “How old’s your daddy?”

“About sixty, why?”

“Ooh, that explains it.”

“Explains what?” Angela turned to Lena and Amélie. “You mentioned something earlier about the Beast and old men, too.”

Lena looked nervous. “Well, uh, that's not really our place to yell ya, luv. You could ask the master, though!”

Amélie scoffed. “You really think he would talk about it? The master doesn't open up quite so easily.”

“Yeah, Lena, he doesn't really talk about it.” Lúcio said.

“..Does it have to do with why you all can talk?” Asked Angela.

No one answered.

“So it does!”

“We didn't say that!” Lena said. “The spell has nothing to do with us being able to talk!”

Angela turned to Lena. “Spell?”

Lúcio exhaled through his teeth. “Ooooh, Lena…”

Amélie cursed under her breath. “Foolish girl…”

“So if you're all under a spell,” Angela theorized, the gears in her mind turning. “What would an old man have to do with any of this?”

A sudden knock on the door made them all jump.

“It’s the master!” Lena quivered. “Uh, excuse us for a moment, Angela. Amélie, come with me.”

“Why should I?”

“Please?”

“Oh, fine.”

The clock and candlestick hopped towards the door and opened it just wide enough for the pair to step out into the hall.

“Wait, hold the door. I want to go inside.” Angela could hear the Beast from out in the hall. She stepped closer and pressed her ear against the door to hear him better.

“I don't think that's a very wise decision, master. The girl’s still adjusting, y’know?” Lena explained, sounding a bit jittery.

“Oh,” said the Beast, sounding a bit crestfallen. “Can you tell her to come down to dinner with me?”

Angela’s stomach tied into a knot.

“That's, uh, probably not a very good idea either.” Lena said. “She's king of sensitive at the moment.”

“About what? Does she need something? I can have anything she wants brought up to her” the Beast said, a bit frantic-sounding.

Lena was silent, apparently looking for the right way to phrase her words. “She’s...a little upset with...the conditions she, uh, encountered upon her arrival…”

“Does she not like her bedroom? I can give her another if she likes!” Offered the Beast.

“No, no, her bedroom is fine! She just-”

“She's mad because you treated her father so poorly” said Amélie.

“Amélie!” Hissed Lena.

“And now she's asking questions about the spell.”

Angela could hear Lena quietly cursing at Amélie. Meanwhile, the Beast was silent. Angela nearly fell back when a hard first slammed against the door.

“My servants tell me that you are not happy with the way I treated your father” said the Beast, speaking directly to Angela now.

Angela took a moment to find her voice. “Yes. You were needlessly cruel to him and I don't take well to my father being mistreated.”

“Your father trespassed on my property” responded the Beast, sounding irritated now.

“He was sick and cold and you were less than understanding” Angela retorted, keeping her temper under control.

“Your father’s presence reminded me of some things I did not want to be reminded of!” Yelled the Beast, slamming a fist on the door. Angela didn't move away from it.

“Gentle, Master, she didn't know that. Try looking at things from her perspective!” Lena suggested.

“She wouldn't be asking questions if you hadn't told her about the curse!” The Beast yelled.

Lena didn't respond.

“Dinner is ready” the Beast explained. “You will join me downstairs and eat with me. That is not a request.”

“I would rather starve” Angela hissed.

“Fine! Starve!” The Beast turned to his servants. “Make sure she doesn't leave her room. She eats with me or she doesn't eat at all!” There was a loud thundering as the Beast stomped his way down the stairs, followed by silence. The door creaked open once more and Lena stepped in, followed by Amélie. She seemed a bit scared.

“Yeesh” Lúcio winced.

“I thought you said he wasn't that bad” Angela said.

“He really isn't” said Lena softly. “He just has a hard time controlling his temper, and it's been years since he's had guests…”

“Well, I'm not interested in cooperating with him until he makes an effort to be kind to be, and apologizes for how he treated my father. I may have agreed to be his prisoner, but that doesn't mean I have to be kind to him.” While it was important to Angela to be a good person, she'd decided that she would only be civil towards the Beast until he'd given her the respect she deserves. Angela perched herself on the edge of her bed and folded her arms, as if waiting.

“...Angela, are you hungry?” Lena asked.

“Of course I am” Angela answered. “But I'm not going to eat with him.”

“That's understandable,” said Lena, speaking slowly. “But what if you could eat without him?”

Angela raised a brow. “He said I eat with him or I don't eat at all.”

“Well…” Lena was searching for the right words.

“Oh, no” chided Amélie. “Don't tell me you're thinking of disobeying him.”

“She’ll starve if she doesn't eat!” Defended Lena.

“Then why not go with the master?” Amélie asked. “It's not like you have to converse with him.”

“I’d like to keep my pride in tact” Angela said. “What's left of it, at least.

Amélie sighed. “So we’re really doing this?”

“It seems so” said Lena, smiling a bit. “We should try and calm down the master, though. He seemed upset.”

“Really? I hadn't noticed.”

“Oh hush up, Amélie. Angela, you wait here. We’ll come back up when the coast is clear.”

“Alright. Be careful, won't you?” Angela reminded them.

“Aw, we don't have anything to worry about. The master’s really a big softie!” And with that the candlestick and clock left the room, leaving Angela to wonder what in the world they saw in that beast.

* * *

  
“She won't eat with me.”

“Did you force her to?” Asked a silver and deep blue teapot.

“No!” Said the Beast. “Well, not at first…”

“Genji,” said the teapot.

“I'm not Genji anymore. You know that, Ana” the Beast said, resuming his pacing before the fireplace.

“You may look differently, but to me you will always be Genji” Ana said with a sense of finality. “So, tell me what happened with the girl.”

“I asked her to eat with me. She said no.”

“And?”

“I...I said that she ate with me or she didn't eat at all.” The Beast uttered.

Ana sighed, steam issuing from her nose. “You see, Genji, most women are put off by a man who makes themselves their only option.”

“I know that, Ana. But how else am I going to get her to speak to me? She won't do it willingly as long as I look like this.”

Ana thought for a moment.

“I don't think it's your appearance keeping her from talking to you. I think it's your appearance that's keeping you from talking to her.”

The Beast turned towards the teapot sitting calmly on the mantle.

“What do you mean?”

“Ever since the curse, you've been extremely insecure about your appearance because you think people see you as a monster. And you're not wrong to think that; no one has ever seen anything like you.”

The Beast looked down at his claws, remembering when they were once soft hands.

“But you're not a monster, Genji. You are a sweet and sensitive creature, and you need to show her that side of you. Otherwise, she’ll judge you based on your appearance and assume the worst...just as you do to yourself.”

“...I don't know that kindness can make her see past my appearance. I'm hideous.”

“You need to get those negative thoughts out of your head. They won't help you if you want to break the spell.” Ana paused. “You do want to break the spell, don't you?”

“Of course I want to break the spell” said the Beast, sounding exasperated. “I'd love to be human again. But I don't know that I can get this girl to love me, or if she's even capable of it.”

“It's best to try rather than assume she can't” Ana said.

“I know” the Beast agreed. “But I don't know where to start. We’re a bit...rocky at the moment.”

“Well, do you know what she wants?”

“I think so” said the Beast. “She wants me to apologize for the way I treated her father, and likely for my rude behavior as well. I can apologize for my behavior, but her father…”

“You don't want to discuss that because you don't want to explain what your brother did to you.” Ana finished his thoughts.

The Beast’s heart filled with anger and sorrow. “Yes” he agreed, speaking quietly now. “I'm ashamed of what I did back then. I was a foolish youth. I don't want to discuss it.”

“But you may have to if you want to earn her trust” explained Ana. “Right now she's confused and alone and scared. The least you can do is reassure her that you're not intending to be cruel. Maybe then you two can begin the path to forgiveness.”

The Beast let out a long, slow sigh. “I need some tea.”

“Of course. Fareeha?”

A small teacup with the same design as the teapot hopped over from the kitchen.

“Yes mama?” It asked, with a voice belonging to a young girl.

“Tea time.”

Fareeha gasped. “Oh, I love tea time! Can I serve? Can I, can I? Please?”

“That's why I called you over, sweetie” Ana chuckled, bringing her water to a boil. “Jasmine, I assume?”

“Please” said the Beast, smiling a bit sadly as he observed mother and daughter.

Ana poured a fair amount of tea out over the mantle, which Fareeha scrambled to catch.

“Look mama, I only spilled a little!”

“Very good, Fareeha!” Ana praised. “Shall we continue this discussion in your chambers, Genji?”

“That would be lovely” said the Beast, picking up Fareeha with a delicate claw. The Beast, teacup and teapot set off together for the bedchambers, chatting animatedly along the way.

Lena, who had been observing the scene, raced back up the opposite set of stairs.

“The coast is clear! Let's go!”

“I thought you were going to comfort the master” said Amélie.

“Ana had that handled. You know she's better at talking to him than I am.”

“Who's Ana?” Angela asked, following Lena and Amélie.

“Oh, she's a real nice lady” Lena said. “She and her daughter Fareeha serve the master his tea. She’ll be upset that we’re feeding you without her though…”

“Oh, she’ll be fine” Amélie said. “What we need to focus on is making sure the master doesn't find out about our secret little banquet. I'll keep watch.” She hopped off in the opposite direction as Lena and Angela headed towards the dining room.

“She just doesn't like entertaining.” Lena said. “But I do! Oh, it's been years since I've had the chance to entertain...right this way, Angela!”

The dining room consisted of a long wooden table polished to perfection with dozens of straight-backed chairs. An elaborate chandelier dangled from the ceiling, reflecting glimmers of light onto the walls and table. Through a huge set of windows Angela could see a hedge maze in the backyard, each plant trimmed to fine perfect angles.

“Set the table! Bring the napkins!” Lena called. For a moment, Angela though she was talking to her, but then a silver cart rolled out from another room, stopping next to a seat at the edge of the table. The chair pulled out on its own accord, waving its arm as if to beckon Angela to have a seat. She did so, and the seat pulled itself back up the table as the plates and silverware and napkins set themselves before her.

“Well, um...thank you!” Angela said. The plates nodded, and the arm of the chair waved as if to say that it was nothing. “I had no idea the silverware was enchanted too!”

Lena laughed. “Luv, you ain't seen nothing yet!” With a clap of her hands, the dining room went all black. Then, a single spotlight appeared over Lena, standing in the middle of the table.

“Ma chère Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents…” Lena chuckled.

“Your dinner!”

The dining room lit up in shades of beautiful pinks, blues, and purples. Several silver carts like the ones before rolled out into the room, each one laden with different types of extravagant meals. The plates and knives and forks on each cart stood up, waiting.

“Be...our...guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test! Tie your napkin ‘round your neck, Cherie, and we’ll provide the rest!” Lena twirled and sang in the spotlight, and the carts danced and twirled around the dining table.

“Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres, why we only live to serve! Try the grey stuff, it's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!” Plates of each dish flew past Angela as they were named. She grabbed a finger full of the ‘grey stuff’ and tasted it...not bad!

“They can sing, they can dance, after all, Miss, this is France! And a dinner here is never second best!” Lena’s voice was clear and high as she twirled, ducking and spinning as plates flew over, under, and past her. “Go on, unfold your menu, take a glance and then you’ll be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!”

Angela took a look at her paper menu, which was complete with ink drawings of all the available dishes. Lena dashed over to her side and surveyed the menu along with her.

“I think I'll have this,” said Angela, who couldn't help but smile as she pointed to her dish. Lena took a glance at it and nodded, noticing the smile on Angela’s face.

“Be our guest, be our guest! Our command is your request! It's been years since we’ve had anybody here and we’re obsessed!”

Angela’s meal, hot and ready, flew out from the kitchen and skidded to a half before her. It looked delicious; hot beef with a side of massages potatoes and gravy, peas and corn, and she’d treated herself to a little side of caviar. A tall glass of wine accompanied the meal, and although Angela was salivating at the very sight of it, she couldn't take her eyes off of the show.

“With your meal, with your ease, yes indeed, we aim to please! While the candlelight’s still glowing, let us help you, we’ll keep going! Course by course, one by one, ‘Til you shout ‘enough, I'm done!’ Then we’ll sing you off to sleep while you digest! Tonight you'll prop your feet up, but for now let's eat up!”

The plates and silverware joined Lena, spinning and dancing as a finishing act.

“Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!” Lena took a running start and slid to Angela, landing on her knees before her.

“Please, be our guest!”

The song concluded at once and the lights returned to normal, the silverware dancing its way back to their respective carts and lining up against the wall. Angela clapped excitedly and Lena bowed.

“Bravo! That was wonderful!” Angela said, smiling from ear to ear.

“Oh, it was nothing, luv!” Insisted Lena, who was huffing and panting. “It's honestly so much fun to-”

“The master’s coming” said a bored-sounding voice. Lena and Angela turned towards the door; Amélie was leaning into the dining room, looking mildly inconvenienced.

“Oh, no! Quick, Angela, start eating! How long have we got?”

“About two seconds” Amélie purred.

The door opened wide. The Beast was standing in the entryway, holding a blue and silver teapot and teacup, looking surprised.

“Gentle, Genji” said the teapot, sounding a bit wary. “They're only having dinner.”

“Behind my back!” The Beast uttered through clenched teeth, looking livid.

Lena backed away in fear. This was the second time she’d upset the master today. “Now m-master, you must remember, the girl would have starved if we hadn't f-fed her…”

“She has a point, Genji-”

“Don't call me that!” Hissed the Beast. “Not in front of her!”

He gestured vaguely to Angela, who was ready to bolt at any moment. She wasn't sure what the Beast would do next; he seemed angry, but the teapot (who she assumed to be Ana) was doing a good job at keeping him contained this far.

“Fine then...Sparrow. Can I talk to you for a moment...alone?”

At the nickname, the Beast seemed to soften considerably. He nodded.

“Excellent. Fareeha, introduce yourself to the guest.”

“Okay, mama!” The teacup hopped out of the Beast’s claw and landed on the table before Angela, smiling as the Beast and Ana left the room.

“Hello! I'm Fareeha!” Said the teacup.

“Hello there, Fareeha. I'm Angela” she said.

“Wow, you're pretty! No wonder the master likes you so much!” Fareeha said, gazing up at Angela in wonder.

Angela raised a brow, glancing at the doorway from which the Beast had just exited. “You think the Beast likes me?”

“Yeah! He won't stop talking about you, he-”

“Alright, Fareeha, that's enough!” Said Lena, giggling nervously. “Why don't you go on and take a bath with the rest of the dishes? There'll be bubbles!”

Fareeha gasped. “Bubbles? Okay! Goodbye, Angela! It was nice to meet you!” Fareeha hopped off the table and hurried towards the kitchen, leaving the room with an excited giggle in her voice. Angela looked down at Lena with a puzzled expression.

“No wonder the master likes you so much? That little girl is an angel, but a deluded one at that.” Angela said.

“No, no, the master does like you, he's just…” Lena struggled with her words. “He likes you-not in a romantic way, obviously, that would be silly” Lena chuckled nervously. “But he does appreciate your company! He just...has a hard time showing it.”

“I'm assuming that he's not the best people person” Angela simpered, stabbing her peas with a fork and taking a bite. They were delicious.

“You wouldn't be wrong.” Lena lowered her voice. “The master’s been through a lot, ya see. He’s doing much better than he once was, but he’s not all the way there yet, ya know?”

Angela didn't answer; her mouth was full.

“I think he's going to try and make more of an effort to apologize to you. It might not be the best apology ever, but he's trying. You can understand that, can't ya?”

Angela was a bit surprised. Was the Beast truly making plans to apologize to her? If that was the case, and he was truly working to be a better person...Angela could find no reason as to why she shouldn't give him a second chance.

“Alright. I'll give him another chance” she said, immediately regretting her decision a bit.

Lena smiled. “That's right, love! I knew you were the forgiving type from the minute I saw ya.”

The door creaked open once more. The Beast, looking calmer than Angela had ever seen him before, held the teapot in both claws, who looked quite pleased with herself. Clearly they'd had quite a talk.

“Oh, master!” Lena said, hopping tentatively towards him. “Would you, uh, like something to eat?”

“Please, Lena. I'll just have some bread and butter.” Angela noticed that the Beast was avoiding her gaze. He stood there a bit awkwardly as Lena hurried off with his order, leaving Angela alone with him and the teapot.

“You wouldn't mind if the master had a seat, would you?” Asked the teapot.

Angela shook her head. “Not at all.”

“But this is my dining room, shouldn't she be asking me if she can have a seat?” Whispered the Beast, loudly enough for Angela to hear. She grinned and cut off a piece of her beef.

“You must respect a lady’s space. And besides, she was here before you” whispered the teapot in reply.

The Beast didn't move at first. Then, he chose a seat to the left of Angela, leaving one empty chair between the two of them. He see the teapot up on the table.

“Forgive me, I don't believe I've introduced myself. I am Ana” said the teapot, giving a bit of a curtsy.

“It's lovely to meet you. I am Angela.” Angela replied, bowing her head in respect. Her eyes fluttered over to the Beast, waiting for him to make his next move.

The Beast was observing Ana so intently that he didn't seem to realize Angela staring at him. When he did, however, he gave a bit of a start.

“Oh, uh…” the Beast swallowed. “Genji.”

It seemed to take a lot of effort for him to say his name. Nonetheless, Angela appreciated the effort.

“Hello, Genji.” The name had a nice feel to it. “I am Angela.” Angela extended a hand for him to shake. For a moment, the Beast recoiled, before slowly reaching out and taking Angela’s hand. They shook.

“So, uh, Angela…” the Beast was suddenly very interested in the wood grain on the table. “Is everything to your satisfaction this far?”

“Aside from being unable to leave my room, I'd say I'm satisfied here” said Angela coolly. The Beast’s eyes went wide at this.

“Oh, you must forgive me for my...rude behavior. I realize now that I acted...inappropriately.”

You told me to starve, Angela thought. Nonetheless, Angela nodded in understanding.

“I see. It's only natural that we act out on our emotions every now and then. I accept your apology.”

The Beast’s ears perked up at this, and Angela swore she could hear his tail wagging beneath the table.

The kitchen door creaked open.

“Are they talking?”  
“I think they are!”  
“Shut up, shut up, I'm going outside!” Lena emerged from the kitchen, balancing a plate of biscuits and butter. “Oh, hello, master!”

“Hello, Lena” said the Beast. Angela gave a start at his expression. Was he...smiling?”

“Oh, and hello, Angela!” Lena said, placing the tray of bread before her master. “Have you two gotten to know each other?”

“Well, we’ve been making light conversation” said Angela.

“Yes!” Said the Beast, sounding excited. He coughed, regaining his composure. “I mean...yes, we’ve been making conversation.”

“Alright then, I'll let you two catch up! Care to come with me, Ana?”

The Beast’s eyes went wide at this suggestion.

“Sure, Lena. I'll make some tea.” The two set off for the kitchens. “You two behave, now!”

And now, Angela found herself alone with the Beast, who was picking nervously at his bread roll. He seemed much more incompetent without Ana to guide him. Angela decided that she wouldn't push him, and thus continued dining in silence.

“Angela” said the Beast, speaking a bit too loudly. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Well, truthfully I’d like to leave my room whenever I wished.”

“Oh, of course!” The Beast immediately said. “You can go wherever you'd like within the castle grounds...besides the West Wing.”

Angela turned to him. “The West Wing? What's in there?”

“Nothing” said the Beast. He ran a claw through his mane. “Well, uh, there is something, I'd just...rather you not see it.”

“Why not?” Asked Angela, her curiosity overriding her common sense. “What's in there that I can't see?”

“Nothing is in the West Wing!” Said the Beast, raising his voice. Angela recoiled a bit at his tone, and the Beast instantly relaxed. “Just...forget I said anything. You are forbidden from entering the West Wing.”

Angela didn't respond, her mind too busy theorizing. What could be in the West Wing? A bounty of treasure he thought she'd steal? Years of filthy, unleashed laundry? A secret collection of raunchy paintings? No, that last one seemed improbable...perhaps she'd been spending too much time around Amélie.

“Why wouldn't you help my father?” The words slipped out before Angela could stop them, and her hand went slack on her form. The Beast looked up at her, tail still and eyes hard.

“I have told you this before” the Beast said, straining to keep his patience. “He trespassed on my property.”

“I understand that, but my father is a harmless old man. Why wouldn't you help him? He merely sought shelter from the storm.”

“I do not tolerate old men in my castle grounds” the Beast uttered. “I have learned from my mistakes.”

“What could have happened to you from helping an old man?”

“You would not understand.” The Beast was clearly upset now. His claw had clenched itself into a fist, obliterating his bread roll into crumbs, and his ears lay flat against his head. “Something...happened, something that I would rather not talk about. I do not allow older men on my property for this reason.”

“And so you assume all older men are out to harm you just because you got one bad egg?” Angela asked hotly.

The Beast rose from his seat and slammed his fist on the table. “Your father was not welcome on my property and yet he entered anyways!”

“He could have froze to death!” Angela retorted, standing up herself. “Do you care so much for your own safety that you'd let an old man die?”

Ana chose this moment to re-enter the dining room.

“Now now, everyone, calm down. Genji, be still-”

“I am not Genji anymore!” The Beast roared. “I was robbed of that name years ago!” He turned to Angela, pointing a claw at her. “You are to heed my rules and never enter the West Wing!”

“Master, be reasonable-” Ana pleaded.

“She is trying to make me discuss something I'd rather not!” Genji retorted, pointing still at Angela. “She's lucky I don't throw her out into the cold!”

“I'd rather be thrown out in the cold than stay in here with you!” Angela seethed.

The Beast hissed. “Then get out of my sight before I do just that!”

Angela didn't need to be told twice. Fuming with anger, she left the dining hall, leaving the door to slam behind her. Even when it had closed, she could head the Beast roaring at his servants, and their attempts to calm him down.

How could the servants have insisted that he was kind? He had just threatened to let her freeze in the snow just as her father would have! Though her clouds of anger, Angela couldn't help but see things from the Beast’s point of view; he'd clearly been through something in his past, something he didn't want to discuss, and she’d allowed her curiosity to get the better of her and this backed him into a corner. That much was her own fault, Angela would admit that. But she had every right to be angry with him for endangering her father’s life, and his reasons for not taking her father in were weak. It was clear that an old man had done something to traumatized him, and that tied in to his troubled past, but Angela couldn't quite piece the clues together in her mind. Overall, while she was a bit angry with the Beast, she was mostly confused and curious.

She noted how angry the Beast was. Clearly it would take a long time for his servants to calm him down. And while he was distracted.

Angela ascended the west-facing set of stairs, pausing to look back at the dining room door. One quick peek around the West Wing wouldn't hurt. If anything, it would answer her questions about the Beast, and she’d leave feeling satisfied. Maybe she'd even learn some things that would allow them to reach a civil relationship! After all, she'd hate to stay here for the rest of her life hating the only other person in the castle…

Just one quick peek?

This set of stairs was much more dusty than the others, clearly from years of unuse. Angela made her footsteps as quiet as possible as she ascended, cringing when she stepped on the creaky spots. If the Beast found her here…

Angela was taken my surprise upon taking the final step. The West Wing was a cold and narrow hallway with no lighting. Grotesque stone statues lined the walls, cluttering the pathway to a wooden door at the end of the hall. The wallpaper was torn in places, evidently by the Beast’s claws. Footstools and other pieces of small furniture lay knocked to the floor, ripped and torn by the looks of some.

Despite her fear, Angela continued on, stepping carefully past the toppled furniture and statues. Every little sound made her glance behind her, fearing that it was the Beast. Yet, he didn't come, likely still consumed with rage.

After several careful minutes, Angela reaches the old wooden door. She pushed it open.

The room inside was even worse than the hall. Torn fabrics hung from the ceiling, and paintings on the walls were either horribly ripped or torn clean out of their frames. Against the wall was a canopy bed, lumpy and flattened on one side. A thick layer of dust coated everything in the room, and there was even less light to be found here.

Angela gazed around at the scene, her eyes falling upon an elaborate painting riddled with claw marks. With hesitant steps she made her way towards it, catching anything she hit before it could fall to the floor.

Now that Angela was closer, she could see the painting more clearly. It was that of a young man, likely in his mid-twenties, and the only unscathed part of the painting were his eyes. They were a shade of green that felt oddly familiar to Angela, but she couldn't quite place it.

A soft pink glow caught Angela’s attention. Something near the balcony was encased in a clear box, giving off a magical pink glow.

Angela stepped towards it. Now she could see that it was a branch of a Sakura tree, several of its flower petals littering the surface of the table it sat on. Without thinking, Angela removed the glass box and reached for the branch, watching as another one of its few petals fell from the branch…

A looming shadow was cast over the branch. Her head snapping upwards, Angela froze at the sight of the Beast, climbing onto the balcony from the roof on all-fours. His eyes glowed with subdued rage, and he was coming straight for Angela.

The Beast stood upwards and snatched the glass case from the floor, immediately placing the casing back over the branch. He loomed over it for a second, as if protective of it, before he redirected his gaze to Angela.

“What are you doing here?” He snarled, claws digging into the table.

“I-I’m sorry!” Angela said, backing away from him. She knocked over a table and nearly tripped.

“I told you not to come here!”

“I didn't mean any harm, I promise!” Angela pleaded, backing away still as the Beast advanced on her.

He stared at her with an expression of unkempt rage.

“Get out!” He bellowed, paralyzing Angela with fear. “Leave this castle and never return! Go!”

Angela’s instincts kicked into action and she ran, sprinting out of the room. She could hear the Beast crushing furniture and roaring in his anger, but she didn't look back.

“Angela! Where are you going?” Lena asked, watching her sprint down the stairs.

“Out of here!” Angela replied.

“No, please!”

Angela hesitated for a moment, her fingers inches from the door handle. Ana was standing just outside the dining room, looking truly desperate.

“Please,” she whispered. “He needs you.”

They locked eyes for a moment. It took all of Angela’s strength to tear her gaze away, throwing open the door and rushing out into the snow, bitter and biting at her skin. She pushed open the old iron gates, following what she assumed to be the stone path that would take her home.

Through the rushing of the wind Angela could barely hear it; the howling of a wolf, not too far away. She picked up her speed as the bushes and brambles near her began to rustle, ignoring the stabbing cold on her face.

On her right side, she saw one; a pure white wolf running alongside her. Another one emerged from the left, and she could hear one behind her now. They barked, trying to nip at her ankles, and Angela ran onwards, hoping that she could somehow outdistance these vicious predators.

By the time she had seen it, it was too late. A slip on a patch of ice sent Angela rolling into the snow, crying out as snow fell down her clothing, freezing her on contact. Though she tried to scramble to her feet, she knew that it was too late now, and the wolves would be upon her at any second-

A familiar roar echoed through the woods. Angela hurried to her feet to see none other than the Beast, down on all fours, standing between her and five white wolves.

The Beast struck first. He leapt upon the wolves, swiping one aside with a claw, only for the four others to leap upon him. He roared out as one bit into his shoulder, ramming his back into a tree to knock it off. He snatched another off his arm with his fierce jaws and hurled it into the woods, biting the neck of one that tore at his legs. The one that he’d swept aside was advancing again, and he was going to be overrun any second now. Thinking fast, Angela snatched a thick tree branch off the ground and hurled it at a wolf, knocking it down into the snow banks. It skittered off into the woods, limping. Angela seized the same branch again and swatted at a wolf tearing at the Beast’s chest, giving the Beast the opportunity to seize it in his claw and hurl it off into the snow. The remaining wolves, sending that this hunt would be a failure, retreated to regroup with their pack. The moment that they'd gone, the Beast dropped to his knees, sighing as he fell, unconscious, into the snow.  
As silence once more befell the forest, Angela took a deep breath. The wolves had gone and scampered into the woods, and the Beast had collapsed into the snow. She was safe now. She was free to run back to her father.   
But a pang rang through her heart at this thought. This Beast had saved her life! And for seemingly no reason at all. Perhaps he had been following her to bring her back to the castle, but he hadn’t made his presence known before the wolves attacked. Had he been trying to...protect her?  
She looked down at him in the snow. He was still, bleeding freely onto the fresh white powder beneath him, his robes torn and bloodied. If she left him there, he would either freeze to death or bleed out. That small voice in the back of Angela’s head spoke up once more, telling her to run while she had the chance. But her heart told her that it would be wrong to, after he’d saved her, let him die...and in such an awful way too. This wasn’t the way to treat another person.  
Angela removed her own cloak and threw it over the Beast’s body, kneeling down and seizing him under his arms. She was going to return him to the castle, dress his wounds, and leave before he could reawaken. He may have been terribly rude to her before, but Angela wouldn’t let this obscure her compassion. Not even someone as awful as the beast deserved to die out in the cold.  
He was easy to lift after years of hauling around enormous books. With a small grunt, Angela worked her hands beneath the Beast’s shoulders, slowly but surely bringing him back to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always open to constructive criticism!


End file.
